


Intimacy

by salaadmonster



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dream and George, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Men in love, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, They love each other, This is my first work, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), intimate, kinda came from wattpad sorry lol, kinda cute ngl, literally shameless smut sorry, overstim? kinda?, please dont bully me im learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaadmonster/pseuds/salaadmonster
Summary: literally just almost 2k words of smut idk what else to tell u
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 513
Collections: fluff, you've read this fucker :]





	Intimacy

Dream pressed his body against George's back, feeling up his waist and hips with his rough fingertips. At every slightest touch his boyfriend was shivering with anticipation, so sensitive and exhausted of the teasing that had gone on for far longer than they expected. He initially thought it would be another rough night full of George's screams and wet skin slapping together at a rapid pace, but no, it wasn't. It was the opposite, with soft mewling and little gasps full of sweetness. The room was musty and warm and engulfed them in a comfortable hug. 

Small bite marks peppered George's ivory skin but they weren't the dark bruises like usual. His face was just as flush and red as his dick had become, twitching as a cry for attention. Dream took his time in kissing the nape of his neck that was beaded with sweat and trailing his hands to massage his ass and thighs. With every movement he made, his boyfriend shuddered and whined something incoherent. He wanted to savor every last bit of this moment, it was so much more intimate than he had expected it to turn out to be but he wasn't complaining. 

Why would he complain? He lived exclusively to hear those amazing noises he was able to elicit from George. He was proud to be able to make his entire body hot and bothered and shaking with need. He ate up every time he said his name either in a breathless whisper or an ear splitting scream. He wanted nothing more than to make him feel good and loved and he was successful in that field. He'd even call himself an expert. 

"Dream.. Please.." George muttered in a low tone as he pressed himself against Dream's body. He nearly came right then and there when he felt his dick push against the small of his back. Dream instinctively pulled himself closer to the smaller man, making him whine with a desire to just feel something. When his boyfriend turned his head to face him, he was met with lust filled eyes that had tears pooling at the sides, daring to trail down his blotchy face. It was a sight he never wanted to forget. 

"You're doing so good," Dream praised, pushing back some of the coffee brown hair that stuck to his forehead with sweat. The movement was so tender and wholesome that a few tears pushed themselves off the edge of his lashes and fell to the pillows below their heads. George twisted himself a little more to give Dream a desperate kiss to the lips. He sighed into the much needed contact, lapping at his plump bottom lip but never breaking through to his mouth. George started to grind against his dick, making a low moan escape Dream's throat.

"Tell me what you want baby," Dream whispered into his ear and reached one of his hands down to caress one of George's cheeks. George whined under his touch and whipped his head back to the side, squinting his eyes shut and pushing out a few more tears. The taller of the two waited patiently for an answer as he knew how much of a struggle it was for George to request anything, even as desperate as he was right now. When he took a little longer than he liked, Dream began to trace the rim of his hole that was already stretched, pink and slick with lube. It was a subtle reminder of just how carried away they had gotten. 

"I want you-" George began, gripping the silky bed sheets a little tighter. Dream encouraged him by licking the shell of his ear and pushing his dick against his ass. The Brit whimpered but continued reluctantly. "I want you to fuck me.. please.. I need it.."

Dream felt his heart melt at the way his boyfriend's voice, hardly audible against the sounds of a hazy sex cloud that clogged his ears, was able to make him become ravenous with lust and soppy with love. He knew he could make George look disheveled and dehydrated after a long, hard session but never in such an passionate one. Kissing his shoulder, he secured his arms around his waist and pushed the tip into George's entrance. George let out a sluttish moan at the intrusion of his body but pressed himself against Dream more, a silent demand to keep going. When he bottomed out, balls flush against George's ass and tip brushing over his prostate, it was Dream's turn to groan in pleasure. 

He loved the feeling of being inside of George, his warm, wet cavern hugged his dick in the best ways possible. He could never seem to get enough of it and every time they had sex it was the most amazing sensation ever. But somehow, during this night's session, it was so much different. There was a certain softness coming with the usually tight muscles that never failed to make his dick twitch. His warmth was somewhat different than what he had grown accustomed to, it was still sensual and slutty but had a particular coziness to it. It had to have come from the near hour of teasing. 

Dream began to move at a snail's pace, figuring that since George was extra sensitive, he probably wouldn't be up for rough sex. He ran one of his hands up the pale skin of his waist and began to knead one of the perky pink nipples that were raw and marked. George threw his head back, his matted hair meeting Dream's forehead and sticking to the droplets of sweat. His body writhed and shook as Dream put one leg over the other's thigh to get deeper access into him. And when he hit that one spot that made him see stars, George reached one of his arms back to grip at Dream's shoulder. 

"Oh my god-" George choked out a sob once Dream picked up his pace a little, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. The scent of faded lavender shampoo mingling with musty sweat was driving the blonde mad but he had to make sure to be careful. It took a lot of willpower to not plow into George at a relentless pace like he usually would, it wouldn't be appropriate in this instance. He relished in the lewd squelching that followed his dick every time he pulled out and pushed back in and savored every little moan that fell off his boyfriend's tongue. 

"Do you want me to touch you, Georgie?" Dream whispered into his ear as he removed his hand from his nipple to grip his waist again. Just to play with him a little, he threw in a few particularly hard thrusts that nearly made George scream in ecstasy. The brunette turned his head again, revealing his tear stained, blotchy face with a plump bottom lip. It looked swollen from how much he must've been biting it. 

"Please- I'm so close- I c-can't take much longer-" George croaked out, his thighs beginning to shake and squeeze together. Dream groaned when he felt the sudden pressure but continued with his medium speed regardless. Without another word he reached down to fondle George's dick and pump him in sync with his thrusts. Almost immediately, George's back arched and his tongue lolled out his mouth, saliva trailing down his chin. 

Dream could feel himself reaching his climax and quickened his thrusts just a bit. George lost control, nearing the edge with a strained scream and sobbing with pleasure. He whined and begged for Dream to keep going as his dick spurted with milky white streaks that coated his lower half and the sheets under him. Dream pushed himself until he was flush against George's ass before releasing what he had willed himself to keep in for the duration of their session, riding it out in slow, circular motions. As he came he bit into George's shoulder and held him as close to his body as possible to ensure he was deep inside of him. George's mouth lulled open but inaudible noises were coming from his throat. He was crying more than he ever thought he would, sighing heavily as he came down from his high. 

Dream pulled out slowly, his dick now softened and coated in his own cum and lube. A few trails of what he left behind began to leak out of George's hole which made him giggle. Propping himself up on his shoulders, he gently pulled George onto his back so he could see his face. His boyfriend was heaving as he recovered from his overstimulating orgasm, bringing his knees inward as if to shield his private parts from the world. His body was visibly twitching and shaking and his hair stuck to his shiny forehead. Dream nearly got hard again by the sight of George being so fucked out in their bed sheets. 

"I've never seen you cry so much like this. Not even when we did the stuff with the vibrators and shock collars," Dream commented in a raspy voice, making him promptly aware of his dehydrated state. He reached over to the bedside table where he usually kept a nighttime water bottle and popped the cap off. Before taking a drink himself, he handed it to George to which he snatched greedily from him. The Brit gulped down a good quarter of the water and handed it back to Dream. 

"I was extra sensitive today. You were teasing me for hours!" George exaggerated. Even through his annoyed tone, he was smiling like an idiot and his words were laced with a layer of fondness only known to Dream.

"It was more like an hour. I didn't think we'd be having soft vanilla tonight," Dream muttered, taking a sip of his water and putting it back once he was finished. He laid down next to George who scooted closer to him in order to rest his head on his shoulder. Two thin arms wrapped around his torso and a familiar face nuzzled into his side. Warm breath tickled his bare skin but he didn't mind the feeling. It was liberating in some way.

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had," George said, his voice muffled from having his face mushed into the side of Dream. The blonde chuckled at his boyfriend as he put one arm behind his head and the other around George. He took a moment to appreciate how the air had lost its mustiness and was replaced with a sense of domesticity. Aftercare was usually his top priority but he found himself a lot more drained than he had imagined. Dream hadn't felt this exhausted since those occasional nights of new kinks or long lasting roleplay that end with a messy bedroom in the morning. He didn't mind though, they'd just take a shower in the morning. 

"I couldn't agree more."

**Author's Note:**

> ive been too scared to post smut before but i dont rlly care anymore lol ksjkjfkjdjd im super new to ao3 its kinda scary ngl DSJDHJS


End file.
